


Danganronpa Academia

by Kinkishima



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkishima/pseuds/Kinkishima
Summary: You've watched, played, and even read the terrors of what occurs within the Danganronpa fandom. Now- imagine your favorite hero's in training (and maybe even villains)- quirks included- causing damage to what is now known as the UA Hopes Peak High Academia. How many students will survive once this killing game begins? Will any survive? Will class 1-A be able to survive? Who will be the mastermind? What will the motives be in order to get the students to kill each other?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple introduction chapter. Rules are introduced and people are beginning to get to know each other. I'm sorry it isn't very detailed or anything. Also, I am having people off of the amino app vote on who is/are the victim(s) and blackened members of each trial. I thought it would be nice to have the community vote on these! What types of classrooms would you all like to see on the first and second floor of the school?

I woke up and stretched, then I became confused. I was surrounded in a classroom full of many other students who I had never seen in my life before. Wait, no. Bakugou was here. What was he doing here?

  
“It’s about damn time you woke up, Deku!” He shouts at me, anger as always being seen on his face.

  
“Mr. Bakugou please no cursing inside the classroom. We must be respectful of our classmates.” A tall student with blue hair says, stepping in front of Bakugou.

  
“Why would I be respectful of a quirkless and hopeless hero wannabe?” Bakugou says, shoving the boy out of his way and coming close to me and grabbing my shirt and pulling me

  
“Why must you always remind everyone that I am quirkless? If it wasn’t for me, the slime villain would have killed you. I may not have powers, but I have the courage to be a hero.” I finished and then stared in confusion for a moment.

  
“Why don’t I remember anything after the slime villain?” I ask, not to anyone in particular.

  
“That’s about where all of our memories cut off. We can’t figure it out exactly why, but we think if we can figure out how to get out of this room, we may be able to figure it out.” A guy with white and red hair says to me.

  
“How long was I out?” I ask, a look of fear across my face.

  
“We tried waking you up. Bakugou even shook you but you just didn’t budge. Uraraka even floated your desk and dropped you back down.” A girl with black hair and a pony tail says.

  
“I didn’t feel any of that. You all seem to have already introduced yourselves though, so I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Izuku Midoriya.” I say, giving an awkward and sheepish wave.

  
And with that, everyone introduced themselves. The ones who stood out the most to be was Momo, Todoroki, Iida, and Uraraka. Ironically these were the ones I either spoke to or had been mentioned.

  
“Todoroki, you said that we couldn’t open the door, correct?” I ask, and he nods at me.

  
I walked over to the door, which was a metal framed door that looked like it couldn’t be opened with brute strength. I also looked around and saw that the windows were also bolted with strange metal plates.

  
“Random, but does anyone here have the ability to maybe melt this door? Like with acid or something?” I ask, thinking I was being clever.

  
“That would be me! Why didn’t I think of that? Silly me.” The pink girl, named Mina I believe, said.

  
“Really? You could have just melted it this entire time? How are you all so damn stupid?” Bakugou says, being his usual dramatic self.

  
“We haven’t known you more than an hour and I can already tell that you are going to be the biggest jerk of all time.” The frog girl, named Asui, says to him.  
He huffed and watched Mina melt the door to the outside of the classroom, where we were met by something or someone who looked like mouse or a bear or who even knows what.

  
“Hi there, and welcome to UA Hopes Peak High Academia. I hope you all are as excited to start your high school lives here! I am Principal Nezu!” The creature said, introducing himself with a huge smile.

  
“Hello Principal Nezu. I am Tenya Iida and it is very nice to meet you!” Iida says, moving his arm quickly and weirdly.

  
“I know who you are, Iida. You just can’t remember me or what has happened out in the real world. Which you all will need to work together to figure out.” Nezu says, and trails off with an evil laugh.

  
All of a sudden, the principal went from one end of the building to the other. Somehow, he exploded into many different pieces, but then suddenly popped back up.

  
“Now Mr. Bakugou. If you do that again, you’ll be the very first person to receive a punishment. Of which you will not live through.” Nezu says, wiping himself off.

  
“What are you?” Mina asks curiously.

  
“Clearly he’s some kind of robot. Which also explodes when damaged by us?” Momo says, confusion heard within her voice.

  
I stared at my surroundings. Incredibly confused at what was occurring before me. We wouldn’t be able to get out of this “school” without working together. We also won’t be able to figure out what has happened to the world outside, according to this robot.

  
“Who is in control of you.” I ask, wondering if he would answer me.

  
“Oh my dear Izuku. You’ll figure that out eventually. Unless of course you are murdered.” Nezu says, turning around and telling us to follow him.

  
“Why would I be murdered?” I ask, surprise clearly in my voice.

  
“One of your classmates would kill you, of course. What a silly question.” He says, continuing to walk down the hallway towards what looked to be a dining area.

  
“But, why would we kill our classmates? They haven’t done anything to us.” Uraraka says, fear written on her face.

  
“That’s what motives are for, my dear child. Welcome to the first killing game of UA Hopes Peak High Academia. You all are my guinea pigs, and I have so much planned for all of you. Now, let me read you your rules aloud. You can always look back at them, and I definitely think you should do that, since rules can and will be updated. Your hand books will be located in your rooms.” Nezu says, pulling out a handbook.

  
No. 1 – Principal Nezu will not be harmed by any students from now on. Punishment of death will occur if damaged.  
No. 2 – Sleeping outside of bedrooms will be punished by death  
No. 3 – No students- no matter gender- will be allowed to stay in the same bedroom together at night  
No. 4 – The Dining Hall will close by 10pm and reopen at 8am.  
No. 5 – Curfew should be respected- but does not have to be abided.  
No. 6 – More rules to come so be on the look out

  
“That’s it? That’s all the rules you are giving us?” Iida asks, confusion clearly heard within his voice.

  
“Yes sir. I will be adding them as we go. Right now I want you all to get to know each other before I release the first motive to you.” Nezu says, a wicked smile somehow on his robotic face.

  
“I’m not sure why you think that we are going to be so willing to kill each other. I surely wouldn’t kill anyone.” Aoyama says in a rather flamboyant way.

  
“Yeah, that’s because you’ll end up being one of the first one’s dead.” Nezu says, stopping in front of what looked to be a dorm hall.

  
“Ok kiddies. These are your very own dorm rooms. Remember that no one is allowed to stay the night in each other’s rooms. You are free to be together until 10pm to 8am. You will also have access to the first two floors of our lovely school. Please explore your surroundings and see everything that you have access to. I’m so excited to see what will be occurring. Also, don’t forget to smile for the cameras!” Nezu says, chuckling and then suddenly disappearing.

  
“I have no idea what the hell is going on, but this is fucking insane.” Bakugou says, actually looking a bit scared.

  
“Mr. Bakugou how dare you use such profound language. As I have said previously, please respect your fellow students.” Iida says, doing his weird arm thing again towards Bakugou.

  
“Fuck off, nerd. If I’m potentially going to die, I’m going to say what I want to say.” Bakugou says, going into his dorm room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

  
“What a horrible human being.” Iida says, shaking his head and turning around towards the rest of the class, who were all now breaking off and going their own ways.

  
“Come on, Iida. Don’t worry about him. We’ve got some exploring to do.” I say, grabbing Iida’s shirt and dragging him around the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Training to become the ultimate hope of the world was something Izuku never thought he would actually get the chance to do. When he was accepted into UA Hopes Peak Academia, the hero course to be exact, he never imagined he would get to live up to his all time favorite hero, All Might. He also never imagined that All Might would be able to pass his power down to Izuku, but a lot could happen. Not that any of that would matter now, since his world was about to be completely turned upside down. All of his memories, and all of his classmates memories were taken from them and they needed to figure out how to escape from a killing game that they had no interest in playing. Or so they thought.


End file.
